


My Starboy - LarsNaldo One Shot

by PotatoSuspenders



Series: The Lars Collection [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Astronomy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Nerdiness, One Shot, Sleepovers, Stargazing, Teasing, i love lars, just close contact and sm00ch, my friend made me post this please omg, not the sexual kind wyd omg, nothing intense rlly, they're so cute i'MY ELLING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSuspenders/pseuds/PotatoSuspenders
Summary: A one-shot ♥During a sleepover with Ronaldo, Lars finds the older Fryman on the roof, stargazing. They share a tender moment, and Lars accidentally lets out more than intended.





	My Starboy - LarsNaldo One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> hey henlo  
> so i've never really been a fan of one-shots?? what?? i like despise reading them bc i love my bois being gay and cute so like ;o( i'd rather read a 100+ chapter fic but don't quote me on that
> 
> anywho regarding the actual story:  
> i was in the middle of writing this larsnaldo (+ sadie kinda idk fam) fic but like i really couldn't find music to listen to while writing it so progress kinda came to a halt?? but then i started listening to my night time playlist and i got this rlly gay stargazing larsnaldo fic idea and that's where this came from.  
> i purposefully wrote it as a one-shot and i have no plan to extend/expand this or make it some like supr cool full-length fic because? um? idk
> 
> bTW Lars iSNT NecessARily pink?? imagine him however lmao.

Dude.”

The sound of Lars’ voice behind him caused Ronaldo to jump up, averting his gaze on the stars.

“U-Uh, Lars! I-” Ronaldo’s voice trailed off as he watched Lars flash him a smile and occupy the empty space right next to him. He had been stargazing, an activity he did often. Ronaldo found that it helped him focus and kept him bound on Earth, ironically. Tonight was no different night, and Ronaldo, in the middle of a sleepover with Lars, had found himself making his way to the roof.

“You like stargazing?” Lars laughed to himself, lowering himself so that he was staring up at the sky, his view partially blocked by Ronaldo’s face which had a slowly spreading blush.

Suddenly, Ronaldo made a  _ hmph! _ rather loudly, crossing his arms. “There’s nothing  _ funny  _ about stargazing, I’ll have you know.” He admitted, lowering himself down, leaning with one arm behind him and the other resting on one of his raised knees. Lars watched as Ronaldo raised his arm, pointing up at a distant star.

“See? That bright star right there is Antares, the fifteenth brightest star in the sky.” Narrowing his eyes with a wide grin on his face, Lars let out another laugh once he found the orange star Ronaldo was pointing at before returning his gaze back to Ronaldo’s determined face. The larger teen let out a sigh, pushing up his glasses. “There’s nothing to laugh at.” Pouting, he turned his head to face Lars, who was staring at him with a blank face.

Lars blinked, slowly propping himself up. “I’m laughing because,” His eyes were now at the same level as Ronaldo’s, finishing his sentence with a warm smile accompanied by a head tilt “it’s nerdy.”

What  _ should’ve  _ sounded like an insult, especially coming from Lars of all people, sounded nothing of the sort. Ronaldo was now looking at the smaller teen with a confused look. He wanted to ask, “What does that mean?” But before he could even react, Lars closed the gap between the two of them, planting a kiss on Ronaldo’s lips. 

Noticing that Ronaldo didn’t move or even react, Lars let out a  _ heh _ . “I ruin everything, I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I didn’t…” His voice trailed off as he began to stand up, putting his hand on the roof to help him stand.

Suddenly, Ronaldo grabbed the younger one’s hand, causing him to slowly meet the blonde’s gaze. “No. Lars. You didn’t ruin anything.” Ronaldo stared intently into Lars’ eyes, making him slowly lower himself again. Ronaldo inhaled, “I-I’m actually glad I’m sharing this moment with… you.” He smiled at the lanky teen, watching as it was Lars’ turn to be overcome with a spreading blush.

“Y-you don’t mean that.” Lars mumbled, rubbing his arm a few times, quickly looking away, still noticing that their hands were touching. Ronaldo tightened his grip before raising both their hands and bringing his other hand over Lars’. “I do, Lars. I really do.”

Lars slowly met Ronaldo’s eyes with a concerned look, his eyes showing hints of tears. Closing his then parted lips, Lars nodded slightly. “I love you, Ronaldo.” The younger admitted before his quivering  lips formed a heartfelt smile.

Meeting their foreheads together, the both of them closing their eyes, Ronaldo felt a smile of his own cross his face. “I love you too, Lars.”

**Author's Note:**

> [s'cute](https://soundcloud.com/mayasmileyface/youll-only-know-when-i-do)
> 
> *EDIT 7/8/17* so, i reread the fic and i hated everything about it so i went around changing some phrases and the like. nothing huge changed, just helped with the fluidity of the story :o)


End file.
